The Aftermath Saga 02 Past Is Present
by MTP
Summary: After a spell of peace on Mobius things go badly wrong and Amy finds herself being the only person who can save everyone.
1. Blurred Events

Chapter 1 – Blurred Events

Sally stretched her arms into the air and arched her back. She closed her eyes and sighed as she slumped into a padded chair on her balcony in the Royal Palace. She opened her eyes and looked out on the city. It was starting to get dark outside but that is when Mobotropolis came alive. The sun dipped slowly beyond the horizon and suddenly the entire town lit up. Street lamps and signs stated to glow with a soft golden light. Sally rested her head in one hand and gazed out on the city. However much she saw this scene she never grew tired of it. Yes life was good now and soon to get even better. It was now only a few days from Sally's 18th birthday. She couldn't wait. Not only would she come of age but she would also be officially named as successor to the throne. So would Sonic, if he ever found time to come. Sally sighed as she though of him. Their relationship had grown well since Snively had been defeated 2 years ago and over time Sally had accepted Sonic's wayward attitude. She knew he would never be sensible like her, always out looking for adventure, and she had accepted it and let him do what he wanted. At the moment he was out somewhere but Sally hadn't been bothered to ask him where.

She leaned over and picked up a book off the small table next to her. She waved her hand over a switch and a small light came on. She opened her book and continued from where she had left off.

High above the city there was a shimmer and a whisper.

"Yes princess, you continue reading, soon you will be no more fact than what is in those pages." said a cold voice.

-----------------------------------------

Tails and Amy strode down a road in the east of Mobotropolis. The city had just lit up and Amy was glancing around everywhere. Tails smiled, she always did that. The pair walked a little further and entered a restaurant located just to the edge of the Eastern Plaza of the city. As they entered a familiar voice rang out over the noise.

"Well hello there sugah!"

Tails turned to the side to see Bunnie walking up to them.

"Hi there Bunnie." replied Tails.

"Well look at you two." said Bunnie as she stopped in front of them, "You all look so nice tonight."

They did too. Tails had spent ages earlier today cleaning himself and was wearing a new pair of sneakers similar to Sonic's but a lighter shade of red. Amy had just gone to town. Her pink head quills were still short but had been drawn back and platted slightly. She wore a knee length blue dress which had purple flowers embroiled up one side, a set of silver bangles and a gold necklace with a ruby studded into it.

"Well thanks Bunnie." said Tails.

"Ah your welcome sugah." replied Bunnie as she rubbed her hand on Tails head.

"Ah geez Bunnie." said Tails slightly irritated, "You messed up my hair."

"Oh ah'm sorry there Tails. You have become sensitive about your looks since you turned 12."

Tails blushed slightly.

"Well, yeah maybe, do you have any tables left?" he asked as he scanned the crowded room.

"Sure do sugah. This way."

She led them up a flight of stair and onto the low roof of the building. All the buildings in the area were one floor high and the roof gave a beautiful view of the night scaped city. Amy gasped as she saw the view.

"Oh it's beautiful up here Bunnie." she said.

"I knew you'd like it Amy." said Bunnie as she indicated to a small table on the edge of the roof. 

Tails and Amy sat down and ordered their meals. Bunnie smiled and walked off. Amy looked out over the city.

"Oh it's so beautiful Tails." she said.

"I know Amy." he replied with a slight laugh.

She said that everytime she came here but, then again, living in Knothole it was understandable. Soon after Bunnie returned with their meals.

"So what's the special occasion this time?" asked Bunnie.

"Amy's 14th." replied Tails.

"Oh yes! Silly me, ah forgot all about that. Well congratulations sugah."

Amy blushed, "Thank you Bunnie."

"Well I better be going. Other customers to see to. Enjoy yourself kids."

With that she left and Tails and Amy started their meals.

-----------------------------------------

A fast moving figure suddenly appeared and skidded to a halt at the side of a lake. The figure looked up at the night sky.

"Hmm….any minute now."

Just then there was a shimmer in the night sky and then a flash. The flash formed a bright ball in the sky above the lake and then it died out. The figure looked up to see a large spherical object floating in the sky above the lake.

"Hmm….excellent. My calculations where correct. Now to move on."

The figure's back started to glow and a jet thruster roared into life. He took off into the sky and flew towards the sphere.

-----------------------------------------

Tails and Amy left Bunnie's restaurant and walked laughing down the street. They walked out into the Eastern Plaza and gazed at the night sky. Just then a voice behind them spoke.

"Hey! I wondered when you guys would get done."

Tails and Amy turned round to see Sonic walking towards them. The end of his quills where still slightly yellow from the events 2 years ago but they were fading away.

"Hi Sonic! How ya been?" said Tails as the pair walked over to him.

"I've been good Tails. You enjoyed yourself tonight?"

"Sure have. Haven't we Amy?"

"Yup!" replied Amy and kissed Tails on the cheek.

"Ah geez!" said Tails looking into Amy's eyes.

"Look I don't want to hold you guys up." said Sonic, "You're obviously having a good time. I was wondering if I could borrow the Tornado for a few days?"

"Um……but what about the naming ceremony?" asked Tails looking at Sonic a little funny.

"Oh yeah that." said Sonic shifting his weight to his other foot, "Well I….er…." he caught Tails eye, "…..well ok. Look Tails, Sally loves all this responsibility and obligation stuff but me….well…..I'm not sure if I want it. I just need a few days to myself to think it over. I was thinking of going to see Knuckles. We haven't seen each other in months. Sally will understand."

"Well, ok, if you're sure Sonic. She is in hanger 2 on the southern field."

"Thanks big guy. I'll be back in a few days."

With that he turned and sped off into the night streets. Tails looked at Amy.

"I sure hope he knows what he's doing. This thing is really important to Sally."

"She'll understand….I hope." said Amy taking Tails arm and leading him away.

-----------------------------------------

Sally woke up in bed and stretched. She rolled over to see that Sonic wasn't there. Where was he? It wasn't like him to not come back without telling her why first. She sat up and looked around. The room was exactly like it had been the night before. If Sonic had come in and then left again the room would definitely show some sign of his entrance. But there was nothing. She got out of bed and walked to the window. She drew the curtains open and looked back into the room. It was then that she noticed a small piece of paper on her dressing table. She walked over to it and picked it up. It was a note from Sonic.

_'Dear Sal, sorry for this but I just gotta go. I know this naming thing means a lot to you but I'm not sure if I'm ready for it. I've borrowed the Tornado from Tails and by the time you read this I'll be halfway to the Floating Island. I gotta have some time on my own to think things through. Sonic.'_

Oh Sonic thought Sally as she slumped onto the bed. Why didn't you just tell me? Why wouldn't you talk to people? She folded the note and placed it in a draw. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" she said.

"Sally it's me."

"Father?"

"Yes, may I come in."

"Sure dad."

The door opened and in walked King Acorn. He stood in the doorway for a second before walking into the room. Sally ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hey there father. What is it?"

"We are making final preparations for tomorrow Sally. Where is Sonic? I have to talk to him."

"Erm…..well he's not here."

"What do you mean?"

"He…..er…..he went to the Floating Island for a few days."

"What?!" cried King Acorn standing up, "But the naming ceremony is tomorrow!"

"He isn't sure he's ready for it. You know how he is father. He's just a bit nervous about having to settle down."

King Acorn sighed, "Yes I know Sally but I really had hoped he would come. Well, he will just have to work things out then I suppose."

He turned to go.

"Are we still going ahead with tomorrow?" asked Sally.

King Acorn turned, "Yes Sally."

With that he left. Sally walked over to the window and looked out on the city.

"Oh Sonic."

-----------------------------------------

Sonic banked the Tornado slightly to the west and dropped lower. His eyes scanned the gauges and dials inside the cockpit. When Knothole had been destroyed by the Chaos Cannon the Tornado had been completely destroyed. It had taken months of work by Sonic, Tails and Rotor to make a new one. They had rebuilt her in the style she was before and had even given her the same paint job. Sonic liked flying, so much freedom. He dropped lower and on the horizon, flying in the sky, was the Floating Island. Sonic smiled and continued on.

-----------------------------------------

On the island, Knuckles was walking through the Mushroom Hill. He stopped to pick some berries off a bush. He tasted one. Pretty good, but probably needs a bit more sun. He leapt into the air and started to glide. The island was looking as nice as ever he thought. He flew over the Desert area of the island and the Sandpolis zone before finally landing in a clearing in front of the Hidden Palace. He looked at the entrance and then at a tree trunk that was just beside the doorway. He walked over to it and sat down. He took the berries he had picked and ate another. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

He was woken a few hours later by a loud buzzing. He opened his eyes and looked around sleepily. In the sky above the island there was a little red dot. Knuckles watched it as it got closer and closer. He began to make out features. Long, thin, two sets of wings, a light red colour, propeller driven….the Tornado! Knuckles leapt up from his seat and ran towards the make shift airstrip that had been made in the jungle area near the Angel Island zone. He arrived to find the Tornado on final approach. It jinxed to the side a bit, straightened out and then drop a bit. Eventually it touched down with a thud on the ground. Knuckles walked over as Sonic got out.

"Hey there yellow quill!" cried Knuckles as Sonic took off his flying goggles.

"Ah Knuckles! Please don't call me that, I hate being reminded." replied Sonic indicating to his yellow tipped quills.

"Ha ok Sonic. What brings you out here?"

"Oh nothing really. Just needed to get away from things."

"I see."

"Yeah. I figured this place is about as far away as anything."

"Too right Sonic. Come on back to the Palace, we got lots to talk about."

Sonic and Knuckles started to walk back to the Palace chatting.

-----------------------------------------

The next day in Knothole, the atmosphere was buzzing. Later that day, well at about six in the evening, Sally would be officially made successor to the throne. Virtually everyone had been invited, including Tails and Amy, who were now getting ready.

"Ah gods! Where is it?" grumbled Tails as he rummaged through his draws.

"What you looking for?" asked Amy.

"That nice pendant Sally gave me last year. You know the silver one with the green emerald in it."

"Oh that thing." Amy thought for a moment, "Second draw from the top in that cabinet."

Amy indicated towards a small cabinet on the opposite wall. Tails walked over and open the draw. Sitting there in the middle of the draw was the pendant.

"I'm sure I checked there." said Tails as he slipped it over his head, "You sure have a knack for remembering where things are."

"Just a good memory." blushed Amy.

"Yeah suppose so." said Tails, "So you nearly ready?"

"Yeah almost. I just gotta find my other shoe."

"What?!"

"Well I kinda forgot where I dropped it when we came back last night."

"Oh I see good memory eh?" joked Tails.

"Shutup." said Amy and playfully threw the other shoe at him.

Tails leapt to the side, picked the shoe up and handed it back.

"Well I'll see you in a bit. I just gotta go check on a few things."

"Ok Tails, meet you in the Eastern Plaza at five, ok."

"Sure."

With that Tails left. Amy turned back to the room.

"Now where's that shoe gone?"

She spent the next few minutes or so searching but couldn't find it. Finally she stood up, red faced and very irritated.

"AAAH! This is starting to drive me mad!" she screamed loudly as she quickly scanned the room. It was then that she noticed a small trunk lying in the corner. It was very old and battered and had a small pink symbol painted on the top. She walked over to it.

"Oh my! It's my old trunk." she gasped as she looked it over. She hadn't really paid it much attention since she moved to Knothole.

"I wonder if it's in here?" she said as she flung open the lid and started to rummage through all her old stuff.

"Wow! I didn't think I still had this!" she said to herself as she pulled out a lime green coloured shirt and orange poofy skirt from the trunk, "I wonder if it still fits."

She removed her usual red dress and put on her old clothes. They did fit, not as well as they had done, she had grown after all, but yes they still fitted. She looked at herself in the mirror. The sight took her back to her childhood on Little Planet. She sighed as she though of Little Planet, her home. Suddenly a thought came to mind.

"I wonder." she said to herself as she returned to the trunk.

She looked through the trunk a bit more and finally found it. She pulled out a pair of purple and white sneakers and sure enough on the side was what she was looking for. She removed her old tarot cards from their holder and lay down on the bed on her stomach. She shuffled the cards for a bit and then started to deal them out. On dealing the third card she stopped.

"No! That can't be!" she gasped as she stared at the cards.

She dealt the next and it too produced a similar reaction. And the next. Finally Amy sat up. A look of complete astonishment and shock on her face. She quickly leapt off the bed, sending the cards scattering. She pulled on her old sneakers, as she still only had one of her current ones, and ran out of the house.

-----------------------------------------

Tails was getting worried. It was just after five and Amy still hadn't show up. There was now a large bustle of people moving towards the palace for the big event even though the ceremony was to be held privately. Tails waited another ten minutes but still Amy didn't show. He glanced at his watch, 5.45pm. Now he was really worried, Amy was never this late. He had expected to wait maybe ten minutes or so but not three quarters of an hour! He looked at his tails. He had spent a while grooming them earlier and he didn't really want to have to fly to Knothole to find her. Another five minutes past and he finally gave in. He folded his tails out behind him and climbed onto a small hill to the side of the plaza. He twisted his tails and leapt from the hill spinning his tails as he did so. Below several people were nearly knocked over by the downdraft. Tails had become a very strong flyer in recent years and was still pretty much unaware of it. He steadily gained altitude and was soon flying high back to Knothole.

-----------------------------------------

A figure approached a small altar. On it was a glowing stone. The figure picked it up and smiled to himself.

"That's four now. Just three to go." said the figure placing the stone in a small bag with three others, "Now onto the next stage."

The figure's back glowed again and erupted in a jet blast. The figure left the zone and flew to the next.

-----------------------------------------

Tails touched down in Knothole. It was virtually dead. Nearly everyone was in Mobotropolis. Tails walked into the village and up to his and Amy house. He opened the door and called in.

"Amy? You here?"

There was no reply. He walked in and switched on the lights. The room was virtually the same as it had been earlier but with a bit more clutter lying around. It was then that he noticed the tarot cards spread across the bed. He walked over to then. He had never understood them so he just left them where they were. He noticed Amy's old trunk was open and he went to see. He looked in and then back to cards scattered across the bed and then back to the nearly empty trunk.

"Oh no." he said to himself.

-----------------------------------------

In Mobotropolis, thing were almost ready. Sally and King Acorn were standing on a small raised section on the middle of the throne room. Around them stood Bunnie, Rotor, Dulcy and Sir Charles. Sally looked around a bit annoyed, where were Tails and Amy. They should have been here by now. Just then King Acorn spoke.

"Friends, tonight we celebrate my daughter's appointment to the throne."

Bunnie and Dulcy cheered.

"Sonic couldn't be here tonight because of…" King Acorn looked over at Sally, "…..because of personal reasons."

Sally smiled at him and nodded.

"But I'm sure he…."

King Acorn was cut off in mid sentence by the door at the end of the room flying open with quite a force. Tails burst in and collapsed to the ground breathing deeply. He was looked awful. His head fur was all scraggy and he was covered in sweat. Bunnie ran over to him and helped him up. Tails stood leaning against the doorframe for a few minutes before he looked up. His face full of fear and panic.

"What is it Tails?" asked Sally joining the rest of then beside him.

"Am…..Am…Amy!" said Tails still gasping for air, "She's……she's gone!"

"Gone?" asked Bunnie.

"To Little Planet." replied Tails.

"Where?" asked Rotor.

"Little Planet. It was where she grew up. It appears over Never Lake for the last 30 days of every year."

"That's mighty strange." said Charles.

"Why?" asked Sally.

"I don't know. I was supposed to meet her at five in the Eastern Plaza but she never showed. I went back to Knothole to find her and when I got there I couldn't find her. All I found was her old tarot cards spread across the bed and her old outfit gone."

"Tarot cards?" asked Bunnie.

"Amy has a very special ability. She can foretell the future of Little Planet through the use of her tarot cards."

"But why did she go?" asked Bunnie.

"I don't know. But I'm worried. She has never gone off like this before." said Tails wiping away a tear.

Bunnie gave him a hug.

"Tails we have to go and look for her. We'll start searching, you go and get Sonic. We may need him."

Tails looked straight at Bunnie.

"Right Bunnie." he said purposely and strode out of the throne room.

Sally turned to her father.

"Father?"

"I know Sally. The ceremony can wait. Your friend may be in trouble, go and find her."

"Thank you father." said Sally as she hugged her father.

-----------------------------------------

"Ok you all set Tails." yelled Charles over the roar.

"Roger, stand back." replied Tails.

Sir Charles stood back as Tails pushed forwards on the throttle. The Tornado 2's engines roared and the plane sped forwards onto the runway. Tails hit the afterburners and the rocket engine flared sending the plane virtually straight up into the air. Tails levelled out and headed for the Floating Island.


	2. A Clear Present

Chapter 2 – A Clear Present

The sun was rising the next day when a small pink figure slowly approached the side of a lake. The figure knelt down and took a drink before looking up. There high above was Little Planet. Her prediction had been right as usual but would the rest turn out to be right. Would she finally meet her parents? Amy sighed, she didn't even know what she was doing here. She had left Knothole the previous night and had walked all night to get here. She was tired, nervous and a little scared. Not only that but she was worried about Tails too. She should have met him last night but instead she had left without even telling him. She sighed again. It was too late to turn back now though. She walked around the lake a bit more until she came to a small piece of land that stuck out into the lake. At the end was a small pedicel. She walked up to it and placed her hand on its centre and slowly ran a small chant through her head.

Suddenly she was enveloped in a bright light and seconds later she was standing on the surface of Little Planet near the Palmtree Panic area. This had been the area she had grown up in. She gazed around at its beauty. She had forgotten all about Little Planet in recent years and was sorry to have done so. She started to walk down a little path over hung by trees. The dappled light of the Mobian sun shone down on her. She closed her eyes for a second as she walked, taking in the new smells of the area. She passed a large peach tree and stopped. There was a branch hanging low over the path. She reached up and grabbed it, bending it down and pulling a peach from the branch. She looked at it and smiled as she sat down under the tree. She sunk her teeth into the peach. It was incredible juicy and she had to be careful not to get any on her skirt. She looked up at the sky and slowly fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------

"So then he said 'Yeah but that's a plant pot!'." said Sonic through his laughter.

Knuckles couldn't stand it. He fell off his log backwards and collapsed in a heap laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Man what a dope!" he said.

"Yep I'd say."

They were sitting on the edge of the main lake on the Floating Island fishing. They hadn't caught anything yet but it was more the talking they both wanted. They hadn't seen each other since the first year celebration of Snively's defeat and they had a lot to catch up on.

"Hey Knuckles, I think you got a bite!"

Knuckles leapt up and grabbed his rod just before it disappeared into the lake. He pulled hard at it, reeling it in a bit.

"God this is a biggy." he said through gritted teeth and gave another hard pull.

This fish must have got the same idea because as soon as Knuckles stopped pulling the fish did, sending the rod and Knuckles flying into the lake. Sonic keeled over with laughter as Knuckles finally appeared again and dragged himself out of the lake.

"Oh so you think that was funny?" he said nearly laughing himself.

"Oh sorry Knuckles, couldn't help myself." replied Sonic, trying to covering his mouth with his hand.

"Well I hope you don't do it again." he said in a strict voice.

There was a moment of silence and then they both burst into laughter again. Finally they stopped.

"Damn I'm hungry." said Sonic.

"Well let's head on back to the Palace. We got lots of stu…."

Just then there was a slight rumbling sound and the island shook a bit.

"Err……Knuckles? What's going on?"

"I don't know. The Master Emerald is fine, the island shouldn't be doing this. It must be some outside force."

"Like what?"

"I don't know but maybe we should fin……"

There was suddenly a glint on the horizon and a blue spec shot across the island and behind the mountain leaving a large trail of smoke behind it. Sonic and Knuckles hit the deck as it shot overhead.

"What was that?" said Knuckles getting off the floor.

"I think…" started Sonic as the object emerged from the other side of the mountain going a lot slower, "…..that it's Tails. Come on."

The pair of them started running towards the airstrip.

-----------------------------------------

Tails landed the Tornado 2 on the runway and trundled to a halt. Sonic and Knuckles were already there as he got out.

"Hey Tails. What's up?" asked Sonic.

"We got trouble. Amy has gone missing." said Tails in a hurry.

"What? What do you mean missing?"

"She's just disappeared. We think she's gone to Little Planet."

Sonic thought for a minute.

"Soooooo why not just go and find her?" he asked.

"Well it's a bit weird. She never told anyone where she was going. She just left. I only think she went to Little Planet because her old tarot cards were all over her room."

"So in other words you don't know. Great! So much for a quiet vacation." said Sonic with a slight hint of annoyance. That girl was a real pain even when she wasn't following him around!

"Sonic we need your help. You can cover much more ground than the rest of us." urged Tails.

"Sonic, go." said Knuckles, "You can always come back later."

"Yeah ok." said Sonic, "So where do we start?"

"Well everyone else is currently checking the area around Knothole and Mobotropolis at the moment, just in case she hasn't gone far. I think we should go back to Knothole and try and work out what happened."

"Good idea Tails. What about the Tornado?"

"Leave her here for now. We can take the Tornado 2. It's quicker."

"Ok then." said Sonic as he turned to Knuckles, "Well I'll see you once this is sorted out."

"Ok Sonic. Have fun." he joked.

"Funny. Real funny!" said Sonic as he climbed into the Tornado 2's spare cockpit.

Tails pressed a button and the glass dome shut tight over the pair of them. He turned the plane around and lined up.

"Hold on Sonic." he said and pressed another button activating the afterburners, leaving a large scorch mark behind them as they took off.

-----------------------------------------

The figure approached the altar in the Palmtree Panic. Like the previous five, there was a small glowing stone on it.

"Just one left after this." said the figure, "Finally I will have my revenge."

He walked towards the altar and reached out his claw. It started to close around the stone until he was thrown back against the far wall by a massive force. The figure picked himself up and charged at the altar, again being thrown back. Again he picked himself up and stared at the altar, his eyes glowed red.

"Cure you stupid altar! Give me that stone!"

The figure growled and then turned from the altar. His jet engine roared into life and he flew from the altar room and into the sky.

-----------------------------------------

Tails landed the Tornado 2 just outside of Knothole and he and Sonic walked into the village. Bunnie met them on the outskirts.

"Oh hi Bunnie. Any luck finding her?" asked Sonic.

"'Fraid not sugah hog. We've looked everywhere."

Tails blinked slowly and hung his head.

"Ah don't worry sugah. We'll find her."

"What if she's in trouble?" he asked.

"Look sugah." said Bunnie kneeling down and putting both her hands on his shoulders, "Amy is a capable girl. Ah'm sure she ok."

"So any clue as to where she's gone?" asked Sonic.

"Not unless you can read tarot cards!" said Bunnie standing up, "There are loads of them set out all over her bed."

"I may be able to help you there." said Sonic with a smile.

"What?! You can read tarot cards?!" said Bunnie in astonishment.

"Not very well but Amy showed me a few things in the past. I may be able to find a rough meaning. Come on." said Sonic as he set off towards Amy and Tails' hut.

As they arrived Sally came out to meet them.

"Oh Sonic I'm glad your back. We're going to need your help."

"So I hear." he said as he passed her and entered the hut.

The room was just as it had been before Amy disappearance. Sonic looked at the cards scattered across he bed. This was going to be tricky. He walked over to them and looked at them. Tails, Bunnie and Sally were now standing in the doorway watching. Sonic finally got it.

"Ah ha!" he cried.

"You figured it out?" asked Tails.

"No but I know where she started now." replied Sonic pointing at a row of 5 cards on the bed, "All these other cards are pointless. These are the 5 she used. Now let's see…"

He sat and stared at the cards, mumbling to himself for a while. The group in the doorway was getting a little bored now.

"Sonic?" said Sally with a bit of irritation.

"Just a sec Sal. Almost there."

"Finally."

A few minutes later Sonic stood up hanging his head. He turned and looked at the others.

"We got trouble." he said.

"What is it?" asked Sally.

"Basically what these cards say is, if I got this right that is, is that Little Planet has reappeared again as it does and that Amy will meet her parents there."

"What hasn't she met them before?" asked Bunnie.

Tails turned around and looked at her.

"Well actually she never knew her parents, at all. She grew up as an orphan from the beginning of her life. Kinda like me. That's probably why we get on so well. She has often wondered about them and what happened to them. She also told me once that she wonders why they left her. She's a bit sensitive about the whole thing."

"Oh sorry, ah didn't know." said Bunnie, looking a bit ashamed.

"But that's not all that bad. We know where she is now. We can just go and find her." said Sally with relief.

"Not exactly Sal. It's a bit more complicated then that."

"What do you mean?" asked Sally turning to face him.

"Well I don't know if she read this last card properly or at all. It looks like she drew it but dashed off before reading it."

"What does it mean?" asked Tails.

"Well I'm not that good at this but," he drew a breath, "it means that there is an old enemy there on Little Planet and great danger for everyone."

The group looked at him and finally Sally spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know myself. I said I wasn't that good at this. But I think we should start by going to Little Planet."

"Good idea Sonic. I'll get a group ready." said Sally as she left the hut.

Tails looked around the room and then at Sonic.

"She'll be alright, won't she?"

"I'm sure Tails. She's a strong person. She won't give up no matter what happens." replied Sonic.

-----------------------------------------

Amy walked out into the Palmtree Panic area of Little Planet. Since Sonic had defeated Robotnik all those years ago the place had once again returned to a pleasant area covered in trees, bushes and bright colourful flowers. She happily skipped along, brushing her hand across various flowers. High above her a figure hovered in the air.

"So little Amielle Rose has come back to Little Planet. This is just what I need. Now how to use it."

Amy walked on through the zone. With no badniks around she didn't need her hammer. She eventually arrived at a small building. She had never been here before. She nervously looked around for her parents. Where could they be? Could she have read the cards wrong? Were her parents even here? She sighed heavily and entered the building. Inside there was a long corridor. She walked down it slowly, brushing cobwebs to the side as she went. She began to see a light at the end of the tunnel. As she drew nearer she heard voices. She quickly hid in a corner and listened.

"….and there it is." said a male voice.

"Yes, we have waited so long." said a female voice, "I just wish Amy was here."

Amy suddenly pricked up her ears. That voice had just mentioned her name. Could it be?

"Yes dear but after we lost her in the time of this place we have never heard of her."

Could that be her father?

"I know. But now we may finally be able to find her. Amy we are coming for you."

Amy couldn't stand it. She crept from her hiding place and looked around the corner. There in the room was a blue and a pink hedgehog. Amy couldn't believe it. Were those her parents? She had to find out. She plucked up her courage and stepped out into the room. The two adults in the room suddenly turned and stared at her.

"He….he….hello." said Amy nervously, "Are you my parents?"

The couple looked at her before the women spoke.

"Amy? Is that you?"

"MOTHER!" cried Amy as she flung herself at the women.

The lady didn't have much time think as Amy started to hug her.

"Amy? Is it you?"

"Yes it is mother. Your little Amy Rose!"

"You haven't changed a bit." said the blue hedgehog.

Amy looked down at herself. She had forgotten she was still wearing her old clothes.

"Father." she cried and hugged him too.

"My, it's like a dream." said the pink hedgehog, "Where have you been? We have been searching for so long."

"I was on here until I was 8, but then Robotnik came and he he he…." stuttered Amy, "…and then Sonic rescued me and I've been living on Mobius since then. I thought you were dead!"

"So did we." said her mother, "But we are together again now and will be for ever more."

"What do you mean?" asked Amy.

"We are going to use the time stone," said her father, indicating towards the pedicel, "to make our lives eternal and forever be together. We were going to use it to go back in time and find you."

"Oh dad." said Amy hugging him again, "Thank you."

"Amielle would you be a dear and bring it to us?"

"Of course mother." said Amy.

She turned towards the altar and walked towards it. She couldn't believe it. She had found her parents. Her real parents and would now spend all of eternity with them. She found herself not caring about anything else in her life. It was all a distraction. She reached forwards and took the stone from the pedicel. She looked at it as she turned around. It was a light blue in colour and glowed with a soft white light. She walked back over to her parents.

"Here it is." she said.

"Thank you Amielle I knew you wouldn't fail me!" said her father his voice turning cold and metallic as he spoke.

Amy was shocked.

"What do you mean daddy?"

"Let me show you."

Slowly there was a blur around her father. It distorted the light around it and suddenly her father's image faded and there stood a metal robot. A BLUE METAL ROBOT! METAL SONIC! Amy almost screamed but held it in.

"Mother?"

"Oh she isn't even real." said the Metal Sonic as her mother's image faded away into nothingness.

Amy was now shaking in fear and shock over what had just happened. She still clutched the Time Stone in her hands.

"Now be a good girl and hand over the stone." continued the robot.

"Never!" yelled Amy, filled with rage at what he had just done to her.

"Oh I think you will." said Metal Sonic as he rose his arm.

Amy just manages to jump to one side as a laser bolt shot past her. She picked herself up off the floor and ran out of the room.

"Oh so you want to play hard to get. Ok let's play."

Metal Sonic raised his arm again and pointed it down the corridor after the fleeing hedgehog. A small opening appeared and a missile dropped out and shot after her.

Amy raced out of the building still clutching the Time Stone as the missile gained on her. She ran into a clump of trees and drew her mallet. As she exited the trees she looked back and threw the mallet at the pursuing missile. It was right on target for a hit but at the last minute the missile rose sharply into the air avoiding the mallet which hit a nearby tree and fell to the floor. Amy turned and continued to run as the missile shot out of the sky and hit the ground just behind her. The explosion caused a large crater and flung Amy into the air causing her to collide with a tree. She slumped to the floor blood oozing from several wounds across her body.

Metal Sonic landed near to her and picked up the fallen Time Stone.

"Well thank you Miss Rose. I just have to visit the Stardust Speedway and then all will be done. Thank you again and have a pleasant death."

With that he took off into the sky and Amy fell unconscious.


	3. The Future?

Chapter 3 – The Future?

"And there she is guys." said Sonic as the group came over the crest of another hill.

The group, consisting of Sally, Bunnie, Tails and Rotor all gasped. Tails had seen Little Planet before but not this close before. Sonic continued walking and soon the group was standing by the shore of Never Lake. Sally stared up at the globe above them.

"Sonic? How do we get up there?" she asked.

"There's a small pedicel over on that out crop of land. It acts as a sort of transporter." replied Sonic, "We better get moving."

-----------------------------------------

A while later Sonic and the rest of the group were standing on Little Planet.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Rotor.

"I dunno Rote." replied Sonic, "She could be anywhere. Best if we split up and look for her."

"Good idea Sonic." said Sally, "Rotor you go with Bunnie, I'll go with Tails and I'm sure you can manage on your own Sonic."

"Sure can Sal. I'll be round this place and back before you even knew I was gone."

With that Sonic shot off towards the Quartz Quadrant area of Little Planet. Bunnie and Rotor set off towards Collision Chaos and Tails and Sally headed for Palmtree Panic. Above them Metal Sonic watched them.

"Hmm so you are here to find Amy? Well too bad for you that she won't make it. Now for the final Time Stone."

He flew off in the direction of the Stardust Speedway.

-----------------------------------------

Sally and Tails entered Palmtree Panic at a jog. They slowed to a walk and started to look around. The search was slow. They spent hours looking around trees and under bushes for clues on where Amy was. They were about to leave when Tails gave cry.

"Hey Sally come over here." he yelled from behind a log.

Sally walked over to where he was and looked. Imprinted in the wet soil was a set of footprints. They looked pretty fresh too.

"Looks like she came this way." said Sally.

"Yeah." said Tails, "Now where could she have gone?"

"Well we should try this way first I think. Come on."

Tails and Sally set off in the direction of the footsteps. They eventually left the forest behind them and entered a field. At the far side of the field was a small building. They went up to it and noticed a set of footprints going in and then coming out again but the outwards footsteps looked to be at a running pace due to there separation.

"Well it looks like she went in and then left again at a run." said Sally.

Tails looked worried, "Why would she be running?"

"I don't know Tails. Let's follow these prints and see if we can find her."

They followed the second set of footsteps. It led them back into the forest and along for a bit. It was then that they both noticed a large yellow and red mallet lying on the path. Tails eyes went wide as he ran to pick it up.

"This is Amy's!" he said frantically, "I don't understand. She never leaves this lying around!"

Sally put her arm around him to comfort him.

"I'm sure she's ok Tails. Come on the tracks go this way."

They walked on for a few seconds more and climbed a small hill. When they reached the top Tails almost died of shock. There was Amy lying in a heap at the foot of a tree covered in blood and mud. There was a small crater nearby too. Tails rushed to her side.

"AMY! OH MY GOD! AMY!" he cried as he picked her up off the floor and cradles her in his arms.

"I'll get the others." she said removing a small gun from her back pack.

She pointed it into the air and fired. A red flare shot into the sky and exploded.

"Sally!" cried Tails, "We gotta do something."

"I know Tails, I know. Let's have a look at her."

Sally took a second to look over Amy. She had a very large cut across her head. The blood had hardened and gone crusty in her fur. She also had several other cuts and grazes all over her and a dislocated shoulder. Sally reached in her back pack and pulled out a small med kit. She opened it and removed a swab and a bottle of antiseptic. She poured some onto the swab and placed it on the cut on Amy's head. She then went about cleaning up the cuts and grazes on her legs and arms. Tails watched on quietly. Just then there was a whisper of wind and then a large boom as Sonic shot out of the undergrowth and skidded to a halt nearby. Tails looked at him as he walked towards them, his eyes full of tears and sorrow.

"Hey there guys." said Sonic, "You find Am…"

Just then Sally moved to the side to reveal Amy. Sonic's jaw virtually hit the floor.

"My god Amy!" he cried and took a few steps towards her and knelt down next to her, "How is she Sal?"

"Not too good Sonic." replied Sally quietly so as not to make Tails worried, "She has a real bad wound on her head, a dislocated shoulder and lots of other cuts and grazes. She in a bad way but I think she'll be ok."

"Has she been unconscious all this time?"

"Probably. It looks like some force threw her against this tree."

Sonic turned to see the crater in the ground, "Just a sec Sal."

He walked over to the crater and looked at it.

"Yep definitely an explosion." he said turning back to Sally and Tails.

"But what could have caused it." said Tails in a fluster.

"Don't know T2 but we'll find out and then……."

Amy suddenly groaned. The three of them turned to face her. Her face tensed up and slowly one eye fluttered open half way. Tails was just about to leap at her when Sonic caught a hold of his arm and stopped him. Sally leaned over Amy and added a bit more antiseptic to the swab. Amy groaned again and slowly both of her eyes opened.

"Uuuhhm." she groaned as her eyes focussed on Sally, "Sally? Is that you?"

"Yes Amy it's me." replied Sally.

Just then the pain hit Amy full force and she cried out. Tails was ready to pull Sonic's arm off to get to her but he restrained himself. Sally started to dab Amy's wounds as a tear formed in her eye.

"It huuuuuuuuuuuuuuurts!!!!" whimpered Amy softly.

"I know Amy but we have to treat your wounds."

Amy's eyes fluttered again and she glanced around. Her eyes stopped on Tails.

"Tails?" she said.

Tails broke free of Sonic's grasp and he ran to her side. He knelt down beside her and held her hand.

"Amy." he said softly.

"Tails." Amy replied.

"Amy." interrupted Sally, "We have to put your shoulder back in so it can heal."

Amy face filled with fear. She had seen this done before.

"It's ok Amy. It'll be over in a second." said Sally taking hold of Amy's right arm. She quickly yanked it upwards and pushed in. Amy screamed and Tails clutched her hand harder. After a few second Amy's howl faded and she sobbed a bit. Sally removed the swab from her head wound and wiped away the slightly softened blood stuck in her fur. She took a bandage from the med kit and wrapped it around Amy's head. A few minutes later she was done and she stepped back. Amy looked like she had been in a war what with the head bandage and numerous other bandages all over her body.

Just then Bunnie and Rotor ran in and gasped at the sight. Sonic explained what had happened to them.

"Oh ma stars." said Bunnie when he was done, "I wonder what on Mobius happened."

"Don't know Bunnie but we must find out."

"Erm." came a small voice.

Sonic, Sally, Bunnie and Rotor turned to see Tails standing there.

"Er Amy said she has something to say."

The five of them clustered around Amy, who was now propped up against the tree. She coughed a bit and moaned again and then finally spoke.

"Thank…ah….thank you for coming after me. Aah!" she spoke softly.

"Ah no problem Amy." said Sonic.

Amy smiled at Sonic.

"What happened Amy?" asked Sally.

Amy's eyes suddenly lit up with a surge of fear, sadness and confusion.

"Amy? You ok?" asked Tails.

Amy just let out a sob and closed her eyes.

"It….it………..it was Metal Sonic!" she said slowly through her tears.

Everyone looked shocked.

"WHAT?!?!" cried Sonic, "But Knuckles destroyed him 2 years ago!"

Amy could only continue to cry.

"He….he……….he…he's after the Time Stones."

Sonic went pale. Sally saw this.

"What is it Sonic?"

"The Time Stones. Oh no! Not that again!"

"What?"

"If Metal gets his claws on all seven of the Time Stones he can alter time as he sees fit. He could erase us from history!"

Everyone's faces suddenly hit the deck. Amy groaned.

"He said he only had Stardust Speedway to go to." she managed to say before falling into silence again.

"That's not good. We have to get there as fast as we can." said Sonic.

"But what about little ol' Amy!" exclaimed Bunnie.

"I will be ok." said Amy behind them.

Everyone turned to see Amy shakily getting to her feet supported by a very nervous looking Tails.

"Amy, you shouldn't be standing." said Sally rushing to her side.

Amy merely shrugged her off.

"I am ok." she winced.

She took a step forward and cried out. Everyone looked very nervous as she took another step. This time she was able to hold the cry in. Tails still had her mallet in his other hand and Amy indicated that she wanted it. Tails slowly handed it to Amy who took it in her left hand as her right arm still ached. She raised the mallet slightly and it suddenly vanished from sight.

"Like Sonic said, lets go!" she said quietly.

The group didn't make any objections and headed slowly for the Stardust Speedway.

-----------------------------------------

Metal Sonic slowed to a stop at the beginning of the Stardust Speedway. He looked around.

"Hmm no sign of those freedom fighters. Good."

He turned back to the speedway and his eyes glowed. Once he has cleared the final part of Stardust he could finally get his claws on the last Time Stone and then he would put everything right. He faced the final part of the Stardust Speedway. This is where Sonic had defeated him so long ago.

"Well that hedgehog isn't here now!" he said to himself.

"I wouldn't count on that!" came a voice behind him.

"What?!" cried Metal as he spun around.

Coming around the corner of the zone was Sonic. He screeched to a halt about 20 feet from Metal.

"So we meet again my metal counterpart." said Sonic narrowing his eyes.

"It appears so." replied Metal clenching his metal claws.

"I though Knuckles destroyed you two years ago?"

"Well there you are Sonic. He did."

Sonic lifted an eyebrow and Metal caught the expression.

"Ah so you don't know." he said smiling.

"Know what?" replied Sonic getting irritated.

"Well when you destroyed the Chaos Cannon you created a shockwave that restored Robotropolis back into Mobotropolis and also restored the rest of Mobius in the process. Well it also restored me."

"WHAT?!"

"SONIC!!!!" came a yell from behind them. Sonic spun to see Tails, Sally and the rest of the group heading there way.

"Hmm…..I see your friends are here." said Metal.

Sonic turned back to him and glared as the rest of the group arrived. Tails was ready to tear Metal Sonic apart with his bare hands.

"You piece of stinking filth!" he screamed at Metal.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I hurt her?" chuckled Metal.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" yelled Tails and leaped towards him only to be caught by Sonic.

"Not now Tails." said Sonic turning to Metal, "I have a proposition for you."

"Oh really." said Metal raising his arm and preparing to fire, "I think your in no position to make propositions."

"How about a race?" said Sonic with a smile.

"A race?" said Metal looking at him.

"Yeah you know a race. Or are you afraid you'll lose again?" said Sonic with a smirk.

Metals eyes glowed bright red and he lowered his arm, "I'm afraid it is you who will lose this time Hedgehog!"

"Sonic!" said Sally, "Sonic don't. It's too dangerous."

"Relax Sal. I've beaten him once before. I can do it again." replied Sonic.

Sonic turned towards Metal and took a few steps forwards.

"You ready metal head?" laughed Sonic.

"The question is are you?" said Metal his jet booster roaring into action.

"Oh no you don't." said Sonic and took off just as Metal launched from the starting blocks.

Sally watched as Sonic and Metal took off. She blinked slowly. Just then Amy moaned and Sally looked at her. She was standing again supported by Tails.

"No." she whimpered softly.

"What is it Amy?" asked Sally.

"Why has Sonic gone? Metal isn't the same as last time. He's….he's….stronger."

Sally didn't like the sound of this.

"Come on." she commanded to the rest, "We have to follow them."

-----------------------------------------

Sonic leaped into the air narrowly missing a hole in the speedway created by one of Metals missiles.

"Hey play fair you stupid tin can!" he yelled.

"Fair? I don't think so." said Metal and fired another missile in front of him.

This one hit a supporting beam for another Speedway that crossed over the Stardust one. The explosion took out the beam and brought the speedway down. Sonic screamed and curled into a ball smashing his way through.

"Two can play at that!" he said spin dashing into another pillar bring down a section in front of Metal. Metal raised his arm and fired another missile, blasting the section to bits as he soured through. Sonic was now ahead as they passed the halfway point of the stage. Metal smiled and increased his speed drawing level with Sonic.

"So you want to go faster eh?" said Sonic, "Well, try this!"

He lowered his head as he shot forwards at his top speed creating a loud "boom" as he broke the sound barrier.

"Yes hedgehog. Now it's my turn." smirked Metal as his jet booster slowed for a second and then erupted in a huge fireball. He shot forwards and caught up to Sonic in a split second. Sonic looked to his side. He couldn't believe it.

"Now hedgehog prepare to loose." said Metal as they came into the final stretch.

"I don't think so Metal." yelled Sonic pushing ahead slightly.

"But I do hedgehog." said Metal.

Just then Metal started to glow. The light increased for a second and then in a flash Metal shot forwards past Sonic. Sonic gasped as he saw his metal counterpart tear across the finish line. I've lost thought Sonic. How could I lose? He skidded to a halt at the finish line only to end up looking down the gun barrel of Metal Sonic's laser rifle.

"And now hedgehog, I'll have to dispose of you."

"Don't think so pal!" yelled Sonic leaping backwards and preparing to attack. Metal didn't wait. He fired at Sonic sending several laser blasts his way. Sonic leaped up, dodging most of them. However, the final shot hit him in the right leg above the knee causing him to fall to the ground. He hit the ground with a thud just as Metal fired another volley. Sonic painfully jumped to the side but was too slow and caught another blast in his left shoulder. He flew backwards hitting a wall. Metal lowered his arm and walked over to him. He picked up Sonic in his claw and threw into another wall. Sonic shakily tried to stand but collapsed again. Metal hovered over to him.

"Hmm…..I thought the legendary Sonic would have been more of a challenge. Oh well." he said as he raised his arm again.

"Think again metal head" said Sonic quietly as he suddenly stood up and launched himself at Metal, knocking him back. Metal was thrown against a wall as Sonic landed and stumbled.

"You'll pay for that Sonic!" roared Metal as he charged at Sonic, picking him up in his claw and throwing him hard against the wall. Sonic hit the wall with a loud crack.

"ARGH!" he cried out as he slid down the wall, his left arm broken.

"Does it hurt enough yet?!" cried Metal as he grabbed Sonic and bashed him off the floor. Sonic could only scream in pain as Metal threw him at another wall. He hit it with another crack as his right leg broke. Metal walked over to the Sonic and looked at him. Blood was oozing from deep wounds all over his body.

"Now where is the Time Stone?" Metal said to himself as he looked around. He noticed a small stone pedicel a few meters away. He floated over to it. On it sat the final Time Stone. He reached forward and removed it from its place. He was suddenly encased in a dark light that surged through his systems.

"Excellent! EXCELLENT!" he cried, "Now to deal with those freedom figh…"

"OH MY GOD!!!! SONIC!!!!!" yelled a voice.

Metal turned to see the rest of the freedom fighters running towards him.

"Hmm so the games a foot eh?" said Metal as he started towards them.

He reached them a few second later. Sally was already at Sonic's side, crying over Sonic's bloody body, Tails was comforting Amy whilst trying not to cry himself and Bunnie and Rotor were just standing there looking amazed. Bunnie and Rotor caught sigh of Metal as he approaches.

Sally!" cried Rotor.

Sally looked up and saw Metal. Hate, revenge and anger filled her eyes.

"I'll have you made into a can opener for what you've done!" she screamed at him, her eyes filled with tears. Rotor, Bunnie and Tails joined her.

"Come and try it." said Metal.

Suddenly the four of them charged towards Metal, screaming. Metal whirled around and swiped his arm around in front of him. A clear wave of energy shot towards the on rushing group. It swepted past them and they stopped instantly. They hovered in the air for a second and then disappeared. Amy, who was now lying on the floor, was completely lost. Metal walked up to her.

"What have you done?" she asked nervously.

"I have erased them from time." came a cold reply, "They are each trapped in their own personal hell for all of time and are now no more than a memory."

Amy's eyes filled with tears. Metal glanced over at Sonic lying on the ground.

"Well my work here is done. I must go now. Farewell little Amy. Soon you will be no more than a memory too."

Metal laughed as he swung his arm in a circle, creating a small portal like opening. He stepped in and the portal closed. Amy looked around her. Everyone was gone. Everyone. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at Sonic's limp form on the ground. She managed to crawl her way over to him painfully. She rolled him over onto his back and looked into his eyes. They were pale.

"Sonic?" she said softly, "Sonic?"

Sonic twitched slightly and his eyes open a bit more. He slowly looked at Amy.

"Forgive me Amy. I'm sorry." he coughed.

"Sonic?! SONIC?!" cried Amy as she felt him go limp, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Amy burst into tears and collapsed to the ground. Everyone she knew, everyone she cared about was gone. Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, Rotor and most of all Tails. She closed her eyes and clenched her fist on the ground. No! She wouldn't allow it! This was not how it was supposed to be! She raised her head and screamed.

"METAL! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!!!" she cried out at the top of her voice.

Just then a strange feeling shook her body. A stab of pain struck her mind as a bright light echoed from her body. She screamed.

"ARGH! What is going on?!"

The light encased her and suddenly the stabbing pain in her head changed. It became a soft comforting hand. It ran through her making her go dizzy for a second. She looked at herself. The cuts on her arms and legs were glowing with a pale blue light. As she watched they slowly healed. Amy was struck with awe. She reached up and touched her head bandage. It didn't hurt. She slowly removed her bandage and ran her hand across her wound. It was gone! She was completely amazed.

Just then there was a small voice in her head.

"Amielle." it said.

Amy glanced around for a second and then stopped.

"Amielle." the voice said again.

"Yes?" replied Amy softly.

"Amielle. Finally the day has come." said the voice louder.

It was a female voice and as Amy thought about it she began to recognise it even though she had never heard it before.

"Mother?" she said.

"Yes dear." said another voice.

This one was male and Amy found she knew it as well.

"Father?" she asked.

"Yes it is Amielle." said her father.

Amy didn't know what to do. She was talking to her mother and father in her head. The more she thought the more she was drawn in. Suddenly a strange feeling shook her body and she found herself falling through a vortex.

"Don't worry dear. We will catch you. Just relax." said her mother voice.

For some reason, Amy trusted the voice. She relaxed as she fell. Falling towards what she didn't know. Suddenly there was a flash and she was standing in a field. The field was covered in flowers and standing in the middle of it was a couple of figures. She slowly walked towards them. As she got closer she was able to make them out. There was a blue hedgehog and a pink hedgehog. They smiled as she approached. She stopped just in front of them.

"Mother? Father?" she asked quietly.

"Yes dear. It is us." said the pink hedgehog.

Amy didn't know what to say.

"Where have you been?" she finally said.

"We have always been here." said her mother.

"We have been here in your mind for nearly 14 years." said her father.

"But….but why?" she asked softly.

"We had to wait until you were old enough Amielle." said her mother, "You do not know your true heritage."

"What?" asked Amy.

"You are not a normal Mobian." said her father, "You are more. Something different."

"We knew from the moment of your birth." said her mother, "You were strong and powerful. Didn't you ever wonder where your skills with tarot cards and your mallet came from?"

Amy though for a moment. Yes she had wondered about that before.

"Then….then what am I?" she asked nervously.

"You are an acolyte." said her father.

"A what?" asked Amy.

"An acolyte." said her mother, "Long ago on Little Planet, there was a great civilisation. The used the Time Stones to control time and make things right and help the course of history along. However, at some point the Acolytes disappeared. Nobody knows why or how but they did. The Time Stones remained but without the Acolytes to protect and control them they became unstuck and eventually became unstable. This caused Little Planet to disappear and reappear like it does today. All of the normal population of Little Planet thought that the Acolytes were gone forever but then you were born. We both knew you were one. You are a protector of the Time Stones and keeper of the Mobian timeline."

Amy's face was completely blank. Could it be true? Was she an Acolyte? What was going on?

"Then what are you doing here?" she asked, "What are you doing in my head?"

"A few months after you were born there was a strange event. Little Planet reappeared as normal but this time it was different. I think it had something to do with you. The night Little Planet reappeared there was a strange light from your room. We both went to see what was happening and then we were drawn in here. I don't know how but we were. And we have been here for nearly 14 years." said he father.

"But now the long wait is over. The time has finally come. You have recognised your powers and now we can return." said her mother.

Just then Amy felt herself floating. She hovered above the ground and then suddenly shot up into the air. The vortex surrounded her again and then in a flash she was back on Stardust Speedway. She looked around. Everything was the same as it had been before. Sonic was still lying on the ground, lifeless. Had it all been a dream? She slowly scanned the horizon. She turned around and stopped. Standing there in front of her was her mother and father. She couldn't believe it. It was true. It was all true. She rushed to her parents and hugged them both. Her parents returned the gesture. Finally her mother spoke.

"Amielle. You must go. You must stop that robot."

Amy's face went white, "But……..but……..but how?!"

"Amielle. Do not worry. You will know how when the time comes. Let your feelings guide you and come back to us." said her mother through a tear.

Amy stood back. A purposeful look on her face, "Yes mother. I will."

Amy's face turned to one of complete calm. She turned from her parents and took a few steps forwards. Suddenly she found herself floating. She closed her eyes and though of Metal Sonic. As she opened her eyes a small white portal was forming in front of her. She turned her head and looked at her parents. They were both smiling. She turned back to the portal and floated through it.


	4. The Past

Chapter 4 – The Past

Tails opened his eyes. He was floating. He looked around him. Everything was dark. He suddenly remembered what had happened. He had been rushing towards Metal Sonic and then he had been hit by that wave and had blacked out.

"Where am I?" he said to himself.

Just them the darkness started to brighten and spin. Tails watched on. Slowly images started to appear around him. Tails watched on as one image became bigger. It was an image of him lying on the floor. The picture zoomed out and slowly revealed a glass case surrounding him. Tails gasped. It was a robotosiser. The picture continued to zoom out to show Snively standing by some controls. He was speaking but there was no sound. Just then he saw himself get up. There was a short conversation between himself and Snively before he shouted something. He watched as Snively turned back to the controls and started the robotosiser. Tails started to cry as he watched himself being Robotisised. Just then the image stopped. Tails was now sobbing. Nothing happened for a few seconds and then the image sequence started again. Tails tried not to watch but some force was forcing him to. He watched the event unfold several times.

"NOOOO! STOP!!! DAMMIT TELL HIM!!! TELL HIM WHAT HE WANTS TO KNOW!!!" cried Tails as he saw himself getting robotosised for the 6th time, "PLEASE STOP!!!!"

-----------------------------------------

Sally groaned as she open her eyes. She was standing in a corridor with Sonic and Knuckles. She felt herself being dragged along by some force. Suddenly a shutter slammed down and then another behind them. A figure appeared out of nowhere. It was Naugus. She tried to yell at Sonic but no words came out. Naugus fired a volley of energy bolts at them, one hitting her on the leg. She tried to scream but there was no sound again. The pain was still there though. She looked down at her wound as she lay on the floor. She looked up to see Sonic leaping out of the way of several bolts. She remembered this. She knew what happened. Sonic would win. Just then Knuckles was hit in the chest with a stray bolt which was quickly followed by several others that sent him flying across the room. He hit a wall and fell to the floor. Sally panicked. This wasn't supposed to happen! She looked at Sonic just in time to see him get fried by a set of energy bolts and end up slumped in a corner. If Sally could have screamed she would have but there was nothing. Naugus approached her and fired a set of bolts at her. They hit her and for a split second she felt incredible pain. She screamed in her head for it to stop but it didn't. The pain remained for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly it stopped. Sally opened her eyes to see the same corridor again and Sonic and Knuckles standing beside her. Oh god she thought. Not again.

-----------------------------------------

Bunnie screamed as she saw Antoine getting hit by another set of energy bolts. She must have seen this scene repeated about 20 times now. Antoine hit the floor and she howled in pain and sadness.

-----------------------------------------

Rotor was in much the same situation. He screamed in his head again as Bunnie wormed free of his grip and shot out into the room again just to be hit by a set energy bolts. He cried as he saw Bunnie hit the floor next to the lifeless form of Antoine.

-----------------------------------------

Amy blinked heavily as a flash of light dazzled her. When she opened her eyes she could see she was in a flat area. She scanned the horizon. In the distance, a good few miles away, was a city. She recognised it immediately.

"Robotropolis!" she said to herself as she continued to look around.

She was standing in the wastelands to the north of the city. There was nothing around. No animals, no people, no nothing. She held out her hand and in a flash her mallet appeared. She looked down at it. Was that part of her past too? No time to think about that now. I have to stop Metal. She turned towards the city and ran off.

-----------------------------------------

Metal Sonic was now hovering on the roof of a building. He had arrived in Robotropolis just when he had wanted to. Just before Sonic, Tails and Sally had found out about the Chaos Cannon. He was waiting on the roof of Snively's head quarters waiting for them. Finally he would set thing straight. After he killed Sonic, Tails and Sally the Freedom Fighter would have no leaders. They would fall apart and Snively and himself in the past would be able to defeat them and take over Mobius. Everything was going according to plan.

-----------------------------------------

Amy arrived in Robotropolis and started into the city. There were numerous swatbot patrols all over but for some reason she could sense and avoid them. She dived behind a pile of metal and thought about what to do. Where would Metal go? What was his plan? Just then she heard a familiar voice. She looked out over the pile of metal. Standing there, not 5 meters from her was Sonic, Tails and Sally. They looked a lot younger than they should she thought, then she remembered that this was the past.

"So which way Sal?" asked Sonic.

"We should go left here and then straight." Sally replied.

"I just hope we can find out what Snively is up to." said Tails.

"Me too Tails." said Sonic, "Snively will pay for what he did to the Wolf Pack!"

Amy was busy thinking trying to work out the time period she was in. So they had found out about the Wolf Pack but not about Snively's plan……hmm. Suddenly it struck her. This was the first attempt to infiltrate Snively's headquarters. It was…oh god she thought. It was just before her Tails was robotisised! The memory made her shed a tear.

"Ok Sal. Let's go!" said Sonic.

Amy looked over the pile of metal to see Sonic, Tails and Sally walking off into the city. She better follow them. She jumped out from behind the metal pile and followed them in the shadows.

-----------------------------------------

Metal was getting impatient. He was at the right time frame but those Freedom Fighters were not here yet. Just then his radar blipped. He looked in the direction of the blip. Hiding behind a pile of rubble was Sonic, Tails and Sally.

"Excellent." he said quietly to himself.

-----------------------------------------

Amy watched as Sonic, Tails and Sally ran across the open road to the entrance of Snively's headquarters. Where could Metal be? She thought about him again and it came to her.

"The Roof!" she said to herself and ran to a ladder mounted on the side of the building.

-----------------------------------------

Metal raised his arm and made ready.

"Haha. Now Freedom Fighters you will die."

He fired. The missile streaked off the room and shot towards the floor. Metal watched as it got closer. Suddenly the missile just disappeared in mid air.

"I don't think so Metal!" said a voice behind him.

Metal spun to see Amy standing there glowing a white colour.

"Now we finish this." she said brandishing her mallet.

Metal just laughed.

"So you found a way to follow me back. Very clever. But you are no match for me."

"We'll see. Come on you stupid tin can!"

Amy quickly spun to the side and swung her mallet causing a wave of energy to be emitted from it. The wave hit Metal full force and sent him flying backwards into a wall. He picked himself up.

"So you have learned some new tricks, eh? No matter."

He raised his arm and fired a laser blast. Amy just stood there and rose her mallet in front of her. The beam hit an invisible force in front of her and refracted into a shower of sparks. Amy dropped her mallet down, eyes glowing a bright white. She rushed at Metal and before he could move hit him full force in the side with a powerful swipe. Metal was sent hurtling across the roof and into another wall. His side was severely dented and he was starting to emit sparks. He got up.

"Very nice." he smirked, "But remember I have these."

Metal pulled out the seven Time Stones, now joined together.

"I didn't forget." said Amy calmly, "I was merely waiting for you to bring them out! TIME STONES! As a descendant of the ancient Acolytes I command you!"

Suddenly the Time Stones glowed brightly. They shot from Metals hands and started to hover between the two of them.

"What is this?!" cried Metal.

"I am an Acolyte!" said Amy, "I now command the Time Stones. TIME STONES! I command you! Dispose of him!"

The Time Stones glowed a bright red and Metal Sonic began to glow a similar colour.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" cried Metal as he suddenly disappeared.

The Time Stone stopped glowing. Amy put out her hand and the Time Stones hovered into it. She looked at them and they glowed a pale yellow colour. She put them away and turned to leave. Suddenly she stopped. Tails she thought. She turned and raced off.

-----------------------------------------

Amy opened a window in the roof and looked in. Down below was a large warehouse and in the centre was the Chaos Cannon. She looked around. Everything was quiet. Suddenly the alarms went off and Amy's head spun to the side to see Tails trapped on the wrong side of and electric force field. He was yelling at Sonic and Sally but she couldn't make it out. A minute or so later Sonic and Sally left and Tails turned in towards the centre of the room. He drew a laser gun and flew into the air firing. Amy watched as he levelled a squad of swatbots. She then saw another load coming in through another door.

"TIME STONES! I command you! Erase them!"

A number of bots glowed and then suddenly disappeared. Amy looked back towards Tails just in time to see him get hit by several stun guns and fall to the ground.

"TAILS!!!!" she screamed through a face of tears. She watched as a number of swatbots picked him up and carried him off.

I have to save him she thought as she moved away from the window. Just them another thought struck her. What would happen if she did save him? She would alter the timeline! She wouldn't know what would happen. She was torn between saving her love and the possibility of destroying the future. She stood there on the roof for several minutes staring into the distance. Finally her head sunk. She couldn't save him. If she did she would alter time and things could turn out worse than what they were. But how could they? Sonic was dead in her future and the rest of her friends were lost in time. She felt angry at this. She just didn't know what to do. Suddenly a thought struck her. Metal Sonic had used the Time Stones to erase her friends. What if she could reverse the procedure? She quickly turned to her side and made a portal. She passed through it and back to her own time.

-----------------------------------------

Amy slipped out of the portal back onto the Stardust Speedway. She glanced around. Her parents were still there but they were now gathered around Sonic's body. They looked up as there daughter appeared.

"Did you do it Amielle?" her mother asked her.

"Yes I did. I stopped him." she said looking sad.

"What's wrong?" asked her father.

"I wanted to save Tails too." she said sadly.

"But you didn't." said her mother.

"No I didn't."

Her mother smiled at her.

"You have just passed the first test." she said.

"What?" asked Amy.

"When you use time travel it is often tempting to alter time for your own sake. However, this can drastically affect the future. I'm proud of you Amielle."

"Thank you mother." said Amy producing the Time Stones, "I must now attend to something."

She turned away from her parents and faced the area her friends had been before they had been erased. She raised the Time Stones into the air. They started to hover.

"Time Stones. Undo all that was done by the Metal one."

The Time Stone glowed a green colour and emitted a wave of energy.

-----------------------------------------

Tails's eyes were sore from tears as he watched himself being robotisilsed again. The image faded and Tails braced himself for it to happen again. It didn't. Instead he found himself moving away from the place the image had been. Moving backwards.

-----------------------------------------

Sally was shaking as Naugus looked down at her again. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain again but it didn't come. She slowly opened her eyes to see the image of Naugus was slowly melting away.

-----------------------------------------

Bunnie watched in shock as the bolts that usually killed Antoine didn't come. She felt herself being pulled backwards into the vent.

-----------------------------------------

Rotor opened his eyes expecting to see Bunnie running out into the room and getting killed but didn't. He saw nothing. There was absolutely nothing but blackness around. The blackness was slowly getting lighter too.

-----------------------------------------

In a flash Tails, Sally, Bunnie and Rotor appeared on the Stardust Speedway. They looked around them tears still streaming from their eyes. Amy rushed up to them and comforted them one at a time until they stopped crying.

"What…..what happened?" sniffed Tails as she hugged him.

"Shh Tails. Don't worry about it. I'll explain later when it is time. I must now deal with something else though."

She stood up and they all watched as she went up to Sonic. She knelt down beside him lifeless body and slowly ran her hand through the air above his body. She closed her eyes and her hand glowed a soft white. Everyone, including her parents, gasped as Sonic's body started to glow the same colour. Amy said something under her breath and then withdrew her hand. A few second pasted and then suddenly Sonic gasped. Sally virtually screamed at the sight. Sonic coughed and his eyes slowly opened a little bit. He saw Amy standing over him and smiled before passing out again.

Amy stood up and faced the others. She blinked.

"Amy?" asked Sally softly through tears, "What did you do?"

"I restarted time for him. He will be fine but we must get him to a doctor, his wounds are serious."

"What do you mean restarted time?" asked Tails.

"It is a long story Tails and now is not the time to tell it. We must go."

She turned towards the exit to the Speedway. Her parents joined her. Tails and Rotor picked up Sonic's body carefully and slowly followed everyone out of the stage.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Wow that's incredible!" said Tails.

"Sure is sugah!" agreed Bunnie.

Tails, Sally, Bunnie, Rotor, Amy, her parents and a few others where gathered around in the centre of Knothole village listening to Amy explain what had happened. It was now two days since the incident and things were going better. Sonic was making a full recovery but was still too weak to really move around a lot but other than that he was fine. Tails, Bunnie, Sally and Rotor had finally gotten over there episodes while they were lost in time, although Tails had taken slightly longer than the rest.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Sally to Amy.

"I am going to return to Little Planet. I must try to restore the damage done by the Time Stones during the time they were without a guardian." replied Amy.

"But what about us?" asked Tails.

Amy smiled at him.

"Come with me Tails. Come with me back to Little Planet."

"Well…I…….I suppose I could. But I would have to leave everyone."

"No you wouldn't. Remember Little Planet doesn't obey the normal rules of time. You can leave to visit everyone at anytime you like. And besides, if I manage to restore Little Planet it will remain on Mobius."

"Oh Amy." said Tails as he hugged her.

Just then there was a rustling behind them. Everyone turned to see Sonic hobbling in on crutches supported by his uncle.

"Sonic!" cried Sally rushing to his side, "You shouldn't be out of bed yet."

"I'm……ow…..I'm fine Sal." Replied Sonic, "It doesn't hurt so bad now."

He hobbled over to Amy.

"Amy. I never thanked you properly for saving my life. I owe you one."

"Sonic. I did it because it was right. You owe me nothing."

Sonic smiled.

"Aimes you're the best."

"Thank you. Now go and get some rest like Sally said."

"Argh…..ok, ok. I give in."

Sally got up from her seat and helped Sonic back to his bed.

"Ah…geez that hurts! Thanks Sal." complained Sonic as Sally helped him back into bed.

"Your welcome Sonic." she said and smiled at him, "You know I really did think I had lost you back on the Speedway."

"Sal. I'm sorry. I should have listened to you before racing Metal." he said with a sigh, "You know, now that there's nothing left to fight against I find myself jumping at every opportunity."

"Sonic, its ok. I know. That's the way you are."

"No it's not Sal." said Sonic, "One of these days I'm going to really get myself killed doing that."

"Well you could always accept the coronation Sonic."

Sonic thought for a moment.

"I guess so Sal." he said looking into her eyes.

"Oh come here you!" said Sally hugging him hard. Sonic winced.

"OW! Sally be careful."

"That's rich coming from you." she joked as she kissed him, "Anyway, I have to go and check on everyone else. See you later."

She made her way to the door and left leaving Sonic to slowly fall asleep.


End file.
